Hooked on a feeling, high on believing
by BookOfStarDust
Summary: Slightly A/U. Set in High School, How will Ana fare with a going to another new school, a guy whose hard to read and dealing with the drama that comes with new friends? Read and find out! Disclaimer:Don't own the series, don't get why disclaimers are necessary...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first Fifty shades fanfic! I wrote it kind of quick, so if there's any mistakes I might have overlooked, please let me know and I'll fix them! **

**Just a little notice on the story, most of the characters are OC. I had originally set out to keep to the book in a way, but I decided to mix the characters into the school experience! I'm going to keep the characters as much to their original personalities as possible! Aside from Ana! She's going to have a huge the biggest personality change as far as I'm aware of!**

**Also, in this story, Ana and Christian are the same age, ana lives with Ray in Seattle and Ana has more of an anger problem in this story! **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Just find the right room. Just find the right room. Just find the right room. <em>The mantra of my first day at a new school which I wish I could say was for the first time.

In the last six years, this was my fifth school. Hopefully it would be my last before graduation.

My mom was a hopeless romantic, for some reason the men she met could not live in the same state as us, but that didn't stop my mom packing up our stuff to move in with potential husband guy.

Ever since my dad died, I was the centre of my moms world...according to grandparents who since passed away. But as soon as I was able to pour a bowl of cereal for myself, my mom felt confident enough with spare time to re-marry and move us both from our home to an alien state.

She dated some jerks as to be expected, luckily only marring one that ended when she realised what kind of dirtbag he was. Husband number three was by far, the worst.

The best on the other hand was Ray. He was the missing father figure in my life. I was devastated when my mom told me they were separating, the only thing stopping me from running away was Ray promising to visit me as often as possible, a promise years later he kept.

Except now, as I'm living with him so we see each other plenty.

My mom yet again, remarried, this time to a guy that wasn't happy staying in the same place for too long. It was heartbreaking to watch my mom decide between something she longed for and being a responsible parent and say she couldn't travel with him since she promised I would graduate high school in Nevada.

So I made the choice for her.

I called Ray, he was ecstatic for me to ask. My mom wasn't happy with the idea, but agreed that she would visit me at least once a month, the excitement of exploring new places gleamed in her eyes.

In the last two months of living with Ray and looking for a good enough school in Seattle that would accept someone who missed so much school as it was, my mom contacted me once over the phone from somewhere in the Philippines.

A public school offered me a place, it was highly recommend as it had a good curriculum and tutoring available.

Unfortunately, despite my going to new school multiple times over the years, the thought still unsettled me. People stared, rumors raged and good lord did the boys want to be the first to hook up with the 'fresh meat'.

_Room 26, 27, 28, 29-bingo!_

English first thing in the morning? How could I complain? My whole life revolved around the lives of those written on paper in times before technology consumed the minds of those around me.

The library wouldn't be a bad option to eat lunch...

I stared at the door, unsure how to approach the situation. In every other school I attended, I was introduced to the class by the principal or vice principal. In this school, I was given a class schedule and told in a very vague was what direction my first class was.

Should have checked up on those recommendations...

With a shaky hand and lungs that forgot how to take in air, I knocked.

_Shit, shit, shit!_

_What if they just tell me to enter? everyone's going to fucking stare and laugh because I fucking knocked!_

Luckily a figure was slightly visible behind the door, why the school thought frosted effected glass looked suitable, I would never know.

The door opened and a man slightly taller than me, who seemed to have a similar build to Ray aside from the earring, longish hair, pale complexion and whose eyes deeply unnerved me as they sized me up, appeared.

"Yes?" His voice sounded gruff, like he was in pain from a hangover.

I pulled the sheet I was given to give to my new teachers out from under the map and handed it over.

"I'm Anastasia Steele, I'm a new student here and-" I began my shaky introduction just to be cut off.

Skull earring man waved his hand before speaking "Yes, yes, new student in this class. I was expecting you to be here when the bell rang. The class is over in ten minutes, what kind of timing do you call this?" The man glared over the sheet, not lessening the uncomfortable feeling his presence was creating.

_So he's going to be a dick. Perfect!_

"Um...I-I was in the office and-"

Again he cut me off, this time stepping back into the room and allowing me to pass him. "There's a seat in the back, stay quiet for the remainder of the class and try to be on time next time."

I felt my face flush as I heard people sniggering from inside the door. Clutching the papers in my hand till my knuckles turned white and taking a deep breath, I stalked inside, trying to ignore the angry outburst desperately wanting to be vocalised.

Only I wasn't sure who my anger was directed at.

Mr shithead, My mother or myself for not running away when I had the chance...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Back with another chapter! :D**

**Thank you all for your response to this story! I honestly didn't expect so many people to be interested! :D **

**Just in response to some reviews about information I forgot to include in the last chapter:**

**-Ana is still a virgin.**

**-Christian does have the same past.**

**-Ana will only have anger issues in some cases, but I will do mmy best to write her with the same personality.**

**-This is my interpretation of how Christians life in high school would have gone, the only difference is that the characters from the series will be mixed into the story.**

**-Ana's mother has been married more than in the series.**

**If I've left anything else out, let me know and I will try and answer it depending how much of a spoiler it is! :)**

* * *

><p>The small classroom reminded me of a small library I had frequented in Georgia. The walls were covered neatly of posters depicting people who excelled in their writing and story telling, a strong must came that came only from old books was obvious upon entering and the whole back of the room was covered in shelves of neatly placed books with very useed covers.<p>

It was a natural reaction to feel serenity surrounded by my most beloved hobby. This was a place I could breathe easy and my mind could function without fault.

This was my domain.

I scanned the rows of desks, the scene odd in my mind, if there was no desks or chalk board, I would have mistaken the room entirely for a small library.

Many of the students looked at me, sizing me up in the judgemental way only teenagers can. I already knew what they would think.

I wasn't anything special when it came to appearances. I had long dark brown hair, even though naturally straight, still found a way to to be wild which was why it was in the messiest bun someone with straight hair could accomplish. I had light blue eyes, which were too big for my face. Despite living in sunny areas, I had the skin of someone who lived underground their entire lives, I could easily compare it to snow. I'm 5'4 and slender, despite my fathers taste for take out.

If anything, I was just another face lost in the crowd who wore scruffy clothes and no make up. The first time I had been picked on for my appearance was when I was eleven and Ray decided to cheer me up by teaching me to shoot, using his old army skills, he had me shooting a pen off a wooden stake by the time I turned thirteen.

I scanned the rest of the desks, trying to ignore my heated face from all the stares before finding my seat. It was luckily in my favourite spot, in the corner next to the window. Even though there wasn't much of a view, there was a large oak tree in a courtyard that needed some admiring.

I weaved myself through the desks, trying to avoid hitting someone with my bag. The desks were pact very close to each other, but luckily everyone had their bag behind their seat.

When I finally arrived at my new desk, Mr Dickhead arrived and handed me a book.

_The Great Gatsby_

"We're only a few pages in, but it shouldn't take you long to catch up." he said before handing me a piece of paper, taking it, I realised it was the paper I had given him not two minutes before with his signature I presumed.

Mr Jack Hyde.

I refrained from making a comment about the similarity of his name to Mr Jekyll and Dr. Hyde.

"Page eighteen, you may read along with the rest of the class or read from the beginning." Mr Hyde said before making his way back to his far too big desk.

I decided to begin from the start. I never started a novel in the middle and I wasn't going to start now.

_In my younger and more vulnerable years my father gave me some advice that I've been turning over in my mind ever since._

_'Whenever you feel like criticising anyone,' he told me, 'just remember that all the people in this world haven't had the advantages that you've had.'_

A shiver runs down my spine, but for what reason I'm unsure of. The temperature didn't change and no one was standing behind me.

Odd.

* * *

><p>The bell rings and as I begin to scan my schedule to see my next class, but my attention is quickly stolen by a flurry of blonde beauty.<p>

A girl makes her way towards me, her curvy body easily swaying through the tables with ease. Her strawberry blonde hair is perfectly curled and bouncing around her face, her emerald green eyes had a determined look focused entirely on me and her lips are stretched in a beautiful smile that most girls could never pull off. She was wearing a dark blue blouse - that revealed without showing – with dark grey skinny jeans and knee high boots. She looked a model that stepped out of a magazine.

"Hi! My name is Kate Kavanagh, I'm the schools newspaper editor. I was hoping we can schedule a meeting for an interview." Kate said in a state of fact voice.

"Um...sorry? Why would you want to interview me?" I managed to speak without stuttering having never been approached in such fashion.

Kate didn't miss a beat. "I'm doing an article on new students thoughts. So can we organise a meeting? Oh and it's all anonomouus so you don't have to worry about any hate to anything you say." Kate continued smiling.

I wasn't sure how to process her...peppiness. Did schools still have newspapers? Who bought them?

Kate was staring at me, waiting for a response. "Uh...sure, I guess." I managed to say.

Kate managed to smile bigger. "Great! How about Friday after school?" I nodded, before scanning my schedule again, almost forgetting I had a class to get to. The paper was taken off me.

I looked up to see Kate scanning it before speaking again. "This is on my way, come on, I'll walk you!"

Surprise took me as I quickly scooped up my bag and made my way to follow Kate who was easily making her way out of the room. I wasn't as graceful to weave through the desks like her, but I was eager to have a chance at not getting lost so early in the day.

* * *

><p>My next class was chemistry.<p>

Kate left me at the door, refusing to take no for an answer at her invitation to sit with her at lunch. I wasn't someone who made friends quickly, but Kate, in the five minute walk I had know her, was easy to talk to. If she hadn't told me already, it was very obvious she wanted to be a journalist.

I entered the classroom, there were tables with different appliances already set up. I took out the sheet of paper for the teacher to sign, the young women smiled as she scanned the sheet before quickly signing her name onto it and handing it back.

Ms Elizabeth Morgan had a messy signature.

The green eyed teacher handed me a textbook and pointed to a vacant seat.

The desks were wide enough for two, meaning I would have a lab partner. Every seat was almost already occupied, some people weren't in the class yet. I didn't feel as shy to find my seat as I had in the other class.

My lab partner was already seated. When I looked at him, I felt my breath catch.

His hair was a strange dark copper in a style that looked wind blown and hand swept. His eyes...his eyes were intense bright grey, which were staring back at me, his gaze speculating, but I had no idea of what. He was Adonis, his features may as well have been chiselled by Michaelangelo himself. The deep old cut on his lip was the only signature that he was human.

I blushed when the laughter of late students entering the classroom brought me out of my daze. I kept my eyes down until I was in my seat and took out a spare notepad and waited for the class to begin, and wondering if I should apologise for staring.

I never had the chance to as the teacher started roll call.

His name was Christian Grey, and I wasn't sure why, but I could feel his intense stare still on me through the whole class.


End file.
